


Winged Guardians

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power Rangers manage to get themselves into a lot of trouble.  Fortunately, the Power found a solution for their Rangers to be watched over.  They just need to bring in their final teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Guardians

There was a certain freedom to it, if Kendrix wanted to be honest, in a way that she’d never be able to explain to most of the members of her team. It was simply hard to keep it a secret and it was one of those days where she wasn’t going to be able to if they caught her. She just needed to stay by Mike’s side today so he could hid it for both of them. This was important or they never would have recalled her and Mike from Mirinoi. Karone smiled and waved at her from a top branch in one of the trees and Kendrix quickly looked around before calming herself to find Zhane. It wasn’t that she disliked him, but his joking nature startled her at times and, whether he promised that he’d be more careful or not, she tended to just try to find him right away when they had these reunions so he didn’t accidentally startle her out of the tree. They heard one of the branches of the tree next to theirs creak and she backed up a bit, careful not to fall out as Billy landed.

“So, we’re finally getting a Sixth,” Mike said quietly. Zhane snorted.

“I don’t care if I was the first or second, I’m still the Sixth,” he said. Kendrix smiled a bit.

“Mike was a sixth too,” she said quietly. “He just politely said he was a Black.”

Mike chuckled a bit. “We’re getting a Red,” he said. “That should worry us enough.”

“Is he like Leo?” Kendrix asked with an affectionate sigh. Karone’s look matched, though Kendrix had the feeling that she was adding her brother into it.

“He’s a Red,” Billy said from above them. They all looked up at him. “They’re all the same.”

He leapt out of the tree and the one thing, other than being Rangers, that they had in common helped him land. Blue feathers fell from his large wings which disappeared as he landed. It was this that they had all been keeping from their families: The mark of death. Others had been close, but hadn’t quite gotten their wings as well. You had to see Death and brush against him before you got your wings. The mark of someone who had nearly died but found their way back. Kendrix was the first to follow, her own pink wings letting her land gently. A soft thump next to her and the purple feathers blending with her pink told her that Karone had followed suit. The two women’s hands touched briefly in greeting.

Zhane lazily let his silver wings stretch out as he landed and headed over while Mike landed with purpose and a completely seriously look. The wings and feathers disappeared into the grass as Kendrix leaned toward Billy. “How are we going to tell him?”

“He’ll already start to feel it,” Billy answered. “We just need to make sure he knows that we’re there for him. Having one who stays on Earth will also help since the rest of you are out in the galaxy.”

The other four, other than Zhane, looked a little sheepish about that. He just scoffed. “We’re here when you need us.”

“And you volunteered to come back from Aquitar,” Mike agreed. “It doesn’t happen often.”

Billy nodded and looked pensive. “I’m just worried about it. It gives me an uneasy feeling.”

Kendrix reached out and squeezed Billy’s hand as he turned to look at her. “We’ll worry about that as it comes,” she assured him. “Zhane? Would you please go up and startle him into getting up?”

Zhane nodded and flew up, rapping on the window in just a way that would get Mack’s attention before flying back a bit. Sure enough, Mack headed to the window, but didn’t open it right away. Zhane paused for a minute before he met Mack’s face in the window and gave a friendly wave. Then the window opened.

Kendrix was the first to say anything. “Oh my.”

“Well,” Billy said. “I think we’re late.”

Sure enough, Mack moved with a certain awkward gait as he looked out the window. The others nodded to each other and flew up to where Zhane was. Kendrix took in how the boy looked and noticed that he showed signs of exhaustion. “You must be Mack,” she said politely. “Would you mind if we came in?”

Mack looked at them. “Yeah,” he said. “Hurry. Before Dad or Spencer wake up.”

“I take it they don’t know,” Billy asked as he landed inside, bringing his wings in so that he didn’t knock anything else over. He needn’t have bothered as the room was already a mess.

“I don’t know how to explain it to them,” he admitted. Kendrix smiled reassuringly.

“It’s not something you can explain and perhaps it’s something you shouldn’t,” she said gently. He looked at her.

“They’re eventually going to notice,” he told her, motioning to the wings. Karone smiled as she joined his other side.

“Think of them like your arms or legs and imagine how you fold your arms or sit crosslegged. Now just feel that way with your wings,” she explained. He did so, with more error than success, until he finally managed to feel the right way and the wings went back into his body.

“They react to stress,” Mike warned. “So try to be careful not to get stressed out around people until you have them under control.”

“What’s going on?” Mack asked and Billy stepped forward, folding his own wings into himself and sitting Mack down before joining him. The others found places throughout the room with Karone sighing heavily at Zhane who chose to perch on a chair and Mike setting a brotherly hand on Kendrix’ shoulder. Billy ignored them and focused on Mack.

“A long time ago, the Power realized that Power Rangers were… troublesome. Due to how things were, they threw themselves into danger, took on suicidal battles, and refused to back down when it was in their own interest. Considering that the Power doesn’t actively want for its warriors to die, it pulled one Ranger who had nearly died to it and gave them the power to care for their team and then for the team after that. A guardian angel,” he said. “All of us touched death and came back. The Power showed us the way to each other and to you.”

“But I was a robot when I died,” Mack said. Billy smiled.

“That doesn’t matter,” he assured him. “You are one of us. Your team finished, but there’s always another team. Kendrix and Mike watch over things in one section of the galaxy while Zhane and Karone tend to push their Red where they need to be for the other sections. This has left me with Earth.”

“If you’re a guardian, why weren’t you there?” Mack asked and Billy smiled sadly.

“Do you remember when your team was stuck in the snow? Or when all of you lost your powers?” He asked. Mack nodded. “I gave you the extra boost you needed.”

“I couldn’t see you,” Mack said. Billy smiled.

“Turning invisible is the second thing you learn,” he assured him. Mack looked confused.

“What’s the first?”

Zhane laughed. “How to fly!” He answered, taking off out the window. “Come on, your family won’t see us!”

He sped around, making a circle with more than a little ease before grinning at Mack to join. Karone followed after, looking at Mack with a smile as she fell out of the window, twirling a bit in the air and easily dodging Zhane’s playful attacks. Mike headed toward the window and, unlike Zhane’s speed and Karone’s agility, his was more firm though he gave an encouraging nod to Mack. He moved toward the others without the speed or agility, but he seemed more firm in the air. Kendrix followed Mike out with the most easy as if she had always been flying and if Mike was hard to move in the air, she just flowed with where the air currents lead. Billy stood in the window, stretching his wings. “Pull out your wings, figure out where the wind is coming from, and just glide.”

Billy let the wind carry him, the adjustments to his wings were noticeable as he took in the different variables. He turned and looked at Mack who pulled out his wings and stood on the window sill. It took him less than half a second to jump. It was sloppy and awkward, but successful. The others all smiled to each other as they went to help their new teammate out. By the end of the night, with the flying lessons complete and a degree of invisibility learned, he looked to Billy. “What now?”

Billy looked up. Mack copied and he could feel the Power pulling. Words crossed through his mind. _Ocean Bluff. Dai Shi. Pizza. Cubs. Death._ He looked at the others. “So, we’re going to Ocean Bluff,” Mack said.

Kendrix smiled to herself at it as they took off in that direction. They would have to remember to call Mack’s dad in a couple of hours so the poor man didn’t worry just as she and Mike would have to assure their team they’d be back when they could. But when you were a Guardian of the Power Rangers, sometimes things happened quickly. As she glanced over at Mack who was trying to race Zhane while Billy tried to stop them, she couldn’t help but to smile. There were six now. A proper team with all of them paired. When they would head toward their different stations later, she’d be more at ease knowing that Billy’s partner had finally arrived.


End file.
